Adolescents in Port Charles
by AnnaBoo
Summary: I am not good at summaries so just read please! I will introduce new characters and mention old ones too. Please read and review. Must have 10 reviews until the next chapter!


A/N Hey guys! I know it has been a very long time that I have been on FanFiction, but I lost my account information and I had no way of figuring out. I just recently remembered it! Dang! Well since all my stories deleted and I need 5 stories or 6000 total words to start beta reading again, I decided to start fresh. This General Hospital is a little different, I am introducing several new characters and this will be more of a Teen GH! I hope that is okay. I will of course use past characters. Please tell me what you think! Also I would love for you guys to follow me on instagram taryl_cheyenne1024, tumblr gtownindian15 and twitter GTown_Indian15 Thanks so much! Read and Review!

Chapter 1:

Molly's point of view-

I look up at his beautiful brown eyes as I wiggle underneath his body. My body sinks deeper in the couch. How making out became of him laying on top of me, I will never know. But it feels good, it feels right. "Molly, I love you." TJ says. I pull my lips away from his. Breathing rapidly, and gasping for air I say, " I love you too, Rafe." I put my hands on his wide shoulders, and I smile up at him. He doesn't return this gesture and he pulls his mouth away from mine.

"TJ? What's wrong? Wasn't I doing everything right?" I ask. I can almost hear the fear in my voice.

Shocked he raises his hand to his head and shakes it. Yelling, "No. You were doing everything right until you called me Rafe." He stands and begins pacing around the room.

I shake my head, "No no no no, this can't be happening." I say. I pull my fully clothed legs towards my stomach and dump my head in my hands. How could I I do this to TJ? I promised myself I wouldn't think about Rafe!

"What do you mean this can't be happening? Do you think about him often when we're kissing?" He asks, now hovering over me with a serious look growing on his face. I stand up and grab my arms hugging myself.

"TJ. I didn't mean to." Tears begin falling down my face.

"You didn't mean to say that bastard's name while we were just about to have sex?" His voice rises.

Sex? "What? Did you think we were going to have sex?" I ask gazing at him straight in the eyes. "TJ, Prom was not even a year ago. The trust was broken between us when you slept with Taylor, I still haven't gotten over that." I say as I stand up and walk towards him. He backs away.

Holding his hands up, he stutters a couple of times before he finally says what he thinks. "Why haven't you gotten over that? I've told you many times that I love you, and what happened with Taylor was a mistake. She has gotten over it. She is with Deric."

Tears fall down my face. I slowly wipe them away. I begin questioning myself the thing I have asked myself for months. Why am I doing this? I know that I love Rafe, and I know that I shouldn't hurt TJ by staying with him when I don't have romantic feelings for him.

I clear my throat and grasp his hands. "I am not ready for this. We need to take a break." I close my eyes to keep the tears from coming this time. "I am not ready for this kind of relationship. You are focused on completely different things than me."

"We have been dating for months. If you weren't ready for this type of relationship why didn't you say?" He says. I can hear the anger and sarcastic tone in his voice.

"When we first started dating I didn't expect this to happen. You with Taylor, or me not being ready. I figured I would be ready for that kind of step in our relationship." I swallow hard and walk towards the door. He follows me, and once I see the confusion on his face I know that there are many questions to come.

"We can work through this Molly." He pulls me into his body, and suddenly his plump lips are once again on mine. I can feel the shape of his body against mine. Oh, how I am going to miss this.

I open my eyes, and pull myself away before something I can't control happens. When I look at his eyes, tears are at the corner of his eyes. I say, "We can't work on a relationship that I don't want to be in anymore." I walk him out the door. I can tell there is more he wants to say, but he bites his tongue. I watch him walk away and wonder if I am going to regret this. What have I done?

Rafe's- point of view

I walk into the large penthouse that I have been able to call home for several months now. Sam is feeding Danny in his highchair. The best time to ask her a question is when she is feeding Danny, she says yes to whatever. I grab Isobel's hand and lead her into the dining area.

"Hey Sam, do you mind if Isobel and I go up to my room and study?" I ask her and smile at Danny. He giggles and slams his hand down on the highchair splashing fruit sauce in Sam's face.

"Danny!" Sam's lightly yells but then smiles and squeeze his cheeks. She picks up a rag and begins cleaning her shirt. After a moment of silence she snaps back to the real world and says, "Oh yeah sure. Be sure to call Silas back. He wants to know if you want to go fishing this weekend." She waves her hand in my direction as we rise up the staircase.

"Okay. That sounds fun. Thanks Sam." I say. Her attention never leaves Danny, ever since she found out about the Luekemia. Thank God he is better now.

Once we reach my room Isobel grabs her books and sits down on my bed. I pull my chair close to the bed and open my English 3 book.

"So what's up with her?" Isobel finally says after a couple of moments.

"She just pays alot of attention to Danny lately, and she has good reason." I say. I smile at her and look back down at my paper and continue scribbling across it.

"She always makes us study downstairs." She continues on with this subject for the next 10 minutes.

I sigh and look up at her, "Maybe she trusts me." I stay gazing at her.

Suddenly a loud snort comes from her nose.

"Are you laughing at me Bel?" I ask and I begin laughing along with her. I throw my books on the bed and lean back in the chair putting my hands behind my head.

"You have great eyes Rafe." She says out of no where. Blushing she looks down at her books. "What happened to that Molly girl?" She changes the subject quickly and looks up at me in the eye.

"What Molly girl?" I ask and look out the window. I try not to think about Molly. Her eyes, her legs, her hair, none of it.

"The one you were crazy about just a month ago." She stands up and walks over the the end of the bed and sits right in front of me.

"I am trying to be the good guy and get over her but she used me to get to TJ and the just dumped me when she was done with me. Just like everyone else I have ever known." I stare blankily in her face and she grabs my hands.

"I am sure that's not what happened and you are just over reacting as usual." She smiles. She is beautiful. I lean in forward and I put my hand on the back of her neck. I push her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear. We lean in and kiss. Her lips feel soft against mine. She opens her mouth and I take that as an invitation. Suddenly we are on my bed and she is under me. We have been such good friends since I started school here, and it wasn't like with Molly. I could relate to Isobel on a friend note not always wanting to kiss her.

"Wait, wait. Rafe." She struggles underneath my body. "I have a boyfriend. I can't do this." She says. After a moment I jump off the bed.

"That would have been a disaster, wouldn't it have?" I ask her. I notice her clothes almost peeling off. Oh God.

"Yeah. You obviously still have feelings for Molly and I have Jack."

"Jack? That's his name? Why haven't you ever mentioned him?"

"You never asked."

"Oh shit. I am sorry Bel. I have been so obsessed with what is happening with me I haven't even been a real friend to you." Before I can even say anything else, she puts her hand on my arm.

"I like talking about you." She says. "I better get going." She stands up and grabs her books to leave. Thank God. I almost pounced her.

"Okay bye. We will talk tomorrow. Tell Deric that I want a rematch pool game." I laugh and pull her in for a hug.

"I will. Bye Rafe." I can tell that I make her nervous. She takes a deep breath and lets me go. I watch her walk through ther door. This is the first time that I have noticed her hair and her clothes. She has such a vintage look. Her brown dress flows down in the back and is short in the front, she has a black belt hugging her waist. I have been so obsessed with someone who doesn't even know I am alive anymore that I haven't noticed what was right in front of me.

What have I gotten into?

**A/N I hope that you all liked this. I knwo it wasn't very long, but I am kind of coming up with this of the top of my head and I am out of ideas right now. Read and Review please!**


End file.
